


After her tie slips around his neck

by heyitsamorette (AmoretteHD)



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Love, Naked Male Clothed Female, Romance, Vaginal Fingering, as they should be, men eating pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 07:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmoretteHD/pseuds/heyitsamorette
Summary: When Eddie and Anne were making out in the beginning of the movie, I so badly wanted to see what they got up to after they stumbled into the bedroom. Curse the fade to black! I had no choice but to take matters into my own and write down how I assume that evening went.  :) :)Thank you Nerdherderette for the beta!





	After her tie slips around his neck

Anne pulled Eddie into the bedroom by the tie she had looped around his neck, kissing him on his lush lips as the sliding doors remained wide open behind them. Eddie never failed to get her blood hot, and at that moment, it was the way his lips crashed against hers with certain hunger. He chased her mouth as she continued to walk backwards toward the bed, pulling him as she went, bringing him where she wanted him. 

She sat on the edge of the bed, propped up on her hands while crossing her legs at the ankles. He stood at the foot facing her, the tie dangling down his strong chest. All those pushups, all that training… it did wonders for a boy. 

Anne couldn’t help but smirk, a rush of desire building in the pit of her stomach. “Take your shirt off,” she said, soft but firm.

Eddie smiled, his cheeks dimpling, and dipped his head in acquiescence. But even in the dim light of Anne’s desk lamp, his flush was evident. His fingers picked at the hem of his plaid shirt and then he pulled it up over his hard stomach, up over his pecs, finally ripping it off his broad shoulders and discarding it. Every inch of skin that he exposed made Anne heat up like a burning light bulb. Every inch of that body was hers. 

That was the thing about Eddie—he was such a good boy. He had been hers since the moment she met him, his desire to please making him more intriguing to her than anything else. Well, perhaps his magnificent physique had a tiny bit to do with it. But it was something else kept her interest—his bashfulness when he asked her out, and his eagerness to make her smile. He would do anything for her. 

He left the tie on, which amused her. It was the leash with which she steered him, and he decided to keep it on. The tie formed a stripe down his chest, pointing toward his navel. Anne got the sudden desire to run a finger across his belly button, maybe even dip into it briefly, and she realized all she wanted in that moment was to penetrate him—this wonderful, beautiful man. Who would not want to claim such a prize as Eddie? Who would be stupid enough to have him within their reach, and not grasp and take him? She wanted to penetrate him more than she wanted anything else. But she ignored the ache that bloomed in her gut after such fully-realized impossibility, and instead, she trailed her gaze down to his groin. 

“And your jeans, Eddie.”

He quickly moved to unbutton and unzip and kick off the offending garment. For a moment, she thought he was about to apologize for daring to keep even an inch of himself covered, kept from her view. 

“Very good,” she told him, and his shoulders sighed. 

Next, he pushed his tightly fitting boxers— the ones Anne had bought him, navy blue with a heather grey band— down his muscled thighs, past the tattoos, and past the evidence of the grueling hours spent doing box jumps, squats, and deadlifts. He was splendid to look at. If only he could be naked all the time. 

He stood silently cupping his crotch, holding Anne’s property in the palms of his hands. 

“Stroke yourself,” she said, practically hissing the words on a single exhale. The room was so silent, Anne could almost feel her blood pumping. There was always something forbidden about these first moments, as if the air around them was paralyzed, where all the unspoken questions hung pregnant: How far would they take this? How much would he take for her? How deep would they go?

Eddie looked down at himself. He drew in a soft breath as he made his first contact with his cock, stroking it in a full fist from base to tip. 

“Tell me how it feels,” Anne said. 

His voice came out gruffly but evenly. “Feels pretty good.”

Not enough. Not nearly enough. She needed him to squirm and to force himself to say the things which made his toes curl. “Do you like touching yourself?” she pushed. 

His eyes darkened. “Yeah…I like it.”

“Eddie…”

His throat worked as he swallowed. “I like… I really love touching myself, Anne.” He continued to stroke as his cheeks lit up. “I just love it.”

“You’re so filthy.”

“I am,” he breathed. 

“Dirty…”

His jaw clenched, and this was it—he was going there. “I’m so desperate for it,” his voice broke. “I think about it all the time. I’m so dirty.”

“Filthy…”

“I’m filthy.”

Sharp lust sweeps between Anne’s legs and makes her squeeze her thighs together, but then she uncrosses them, wanting to feel all her wetness building. Eddie’s eyes dart to her parted thighs, as though he could smell it happening, his senses honed in on the thing he wanted most. Anne knew it drove him crazy to see her turned on, and to be the one to do it.

She leaned up and took a hold of the tie, pulling it taut so that he had to stare into her eyes. His face killed her, always had, every fucking time she looked at him; but especially now, when Eddie looked back at her, so eager and so ready. She slowly trailed her hand down the length of the tie, until her fingers reached the end of it and landed on Eddie’s stomach. God, he was so hard under all that soft skin. Even the additional softness he’d put on these last few months— a couple of missed workouts and a few extra nights of pizza and beer— was stupidly hot, and somehow made him even better. 

Her fingertips brushed the wiry hair that trailed from his belly button to his groin, and she stopped at his pubic hair, venturing no further south. He was neatly trimmed, just how she liked him. Anne dug her nails into his skin, watching the way his mouth twitched. 

“Shall I go further?” she teased, drumming her fingers against his body. His cock leapt up, and the wet tip tapped against the underside of her wrist, the sudden wetness making her flinch.

“Yes,” he said. 

Anne grinned, but she remained perfectly still.

“Please,” he emitted softly. 

She traced just her index finger along the line of his hair, horizontally from hip to hip. He was intent on his cock, but she was intent on his face; therein lied all the wonders of Eddie Brock, his frustration and his hope, and a world of others. His sumptuous mouth curved downward and his lips parted slightly, his eyes somehow focused yet clouded at the same time. Looking at his face made Anne’s chest tighten. 

“Please, what?” she asked, her eyes trained on his furrowed brow. 

A moment passed, torturous and silent, and then he made himself say it. “Please touch me.”

“Oh, you can do better than that.”

He smiled, quick and fleeting, the kind that of smile that cropped up under pressure. “Please, I want it. Please touch my cock. I’m so…” He swallowed. “I’m so desperate for it.”

“Wow; you want it badly.”

“I do—I really do.” His hands balled into fists at his sides. 

“Put your hands behind your head.”

He pressed his lips together, his embarrassed smile returning, and hesitated before lifting his arms. He placed his hands behind his head, exposing the swell of his biceps and armpits sporting dark hair. 

Anne’s fingertips hovered millimeters from his dick, and she pulled them back when his hips started to sway forward, trying to make contact.

“Please touch me,” he said again. 

Because he had begged so well all night, Anne rewarded him and gave him what he asked for. She traced the tip of her index finger underneath his hard, hot shaft, from the crease that meets his balls all the way to the soft tip. 

A whimper escaped his throat. “You’re evil.”

Anne chuckled. “I know. But I get to be evil sometimes.” She grinned wickedly. “Don’t I?”

She could almost hear the grumble in his voice as he said, “Yes, ma’am.”

A fissure of heat followed those words. “God, Eddie, do you even know what you do to me when you’re like this? You’re being so good.”

He looked pleased, smiling down at the floor. Maybe too pleased, she thought, as his smile turned cocky. 

“Kneel down here.” She pointed at her feet. 

Eddie kept his hands behind his head as he effortlessly got down on both knees, not even quivering in his balance. She imagined how many times he’d performed a similar movement with a barbell across his shoulders. 

Anne spread her legs to allow him to move between them and commanded: “Remove my trousers.” He began to lower his arms, but she quickly stopped him. “Ah-ah. With your teeth.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Eddie said, cocky again. But she loved him for it. He lowered his arms anyway and gripped her thighs, and she allowed it because his strong hands on her body made her melt. 

She helped him by pulling her shirt out from the waist of her trousers until a sliver of her skin showed. He brought his mouth up to the button, and his nose tickled her bare stomach. She bit her lip and placed her hands atop his head, grasping his hair. Eddie struggled to get a good hold on the fabric with his front teeth, and his hot breath soaked through to her body and made her ache for him. He eventually found a way to slide the button out with his tongue, letting it drag along her skin for a second and causing her to groan. She wanted his mouth on her, now. 

After that, pulling down the zipper was quick, and he slid her trousers off her thighs and pulled them off her socked feet. Her legs were spread wide, one ankle on each of his shoulders, and he looked her in the eye as he gripped each heel and took one sock off at a time. 

“Get your gorgeous mouth down there, Eddie,” she breathed, feeling her wetness seep through her lace panties. 

“Yes, ma’am,” he said, and he dipped his head. He took a bite of the panties like an animal, pulling them down her thighs in the same manner as her trousers, his hot breath leaving a trail of heat over her skin. 

When they were removed and he was about to bend down again, she reached behind and frantically grabbed the pillows from the head of the bed. She put them under her back so that she could sit up. She had to see; the feel of Eddie’s full lips on her body was brilliant, but seeing it was something else entirely. 

She stroked his hair once before his mouth touched her, and when it did, she couldn’t move any more. He gripped her under both knees and pushed her legs up, parting them further, making her open wide for him. He stuck his tongue between her outer lips, parting them as well, and licked her from her entrance to her clit. 

Anne’s eyes fell shut naturally but she forced herself to look. Eddie looked up at the same moment, his eyes sharp as he caught her gaze, and held it hostage as his tongue darted over her clit, making slow circles. 

He then sucked roughly, pulling the nub of her clit between his lips. He knew she liked it hard and with lots of pressure, even better if it felt like he was devouring her. His teeth dragged lightly against it and Anne squirmed, but he held her still with ease, his grip firm and unyielding. He pulled her even closer, dragging her on to her back so that she could no longer see, but she conceded and closed her eyes as she threw her head back. 

Eddie kissed her down there in every way he could. He kissed her clit, sucking on the hood that covered it, pushing the tip of his tongue against the little nub. He kissed her inner lips, pulling on them lazily as he sucked on each one then let it go. Then he kissed her opening, dipping his tongue in periodically like he was french kissing her mouth. His nose dug into her pubic hair, and she felt the little puffs of air when he exhaled.

He pulled his mouth away momentarily and let go of her legs. Anne replaced his hands with her own, keeping her knees bent. Eddie used his thumbs to part her, and he just looked at her for a few seconds, his lips shining with her wetness. He traced his thumbs up and down her outer lips, massaging them until she moaned and wriggled. 

“Eddie…”

“Yes?” He continued to stroke her, and a finger brushed her anus, making her gasp.

“Don’t toy with me,” she said, intending it to come out as a warning but unable to keep the desperation from her voice. 

He dipped his thumb into her opening. “I would never.”

“Yes, you are.”

“Okay, maybe a little.”

She sat up on her elbows, pinning him with what she hoped was a stern glare. “Do you want this to end?”

Eddie’s eyebrows shot up. “No!”

“Because I can take this away so easily.”

“No, I don’t want you to do that. I’m sorry. I’ll be good.”

“No cheeky business.”

“No, ma’am.”

“You want to eat me?”

“Yes.” He nodded emphatically. “Yes, I really do.” 

When she didn’t respond, he knew what she wanted from him. 

“Please,” he said. “Let me eat you.”

The words made a small groan of pleasure escape her. It felt so good to hear him beg for it. “More.”

“I want to eat you, please let me eat your pussy. That’s all I want to do. You taste so good.”

“How good?”

“SO fucking good.” His lips were inches from her pussy. And still, he waited. “Please.” Waited for her to give him the command. 

“Tell me how much you love it.”

“Anne,” he said sincerely, “I love eating your pussy. I need to eat you now. Please.”

She swallowed. She was about to make him work even more for it, but then he said: “I’m so hard.” And with her throat hoarse from desire, she said, “Yes.”

He was back on her in moments, licking at her with renewed fervor. He used his fingers to spread her, massaging her silky inner lips as he drove his tongue into her opening. He fucked her with it, thrusting it in and out. Anne moaned and fell back onto the bed, letting go of her legs and placing her feet on his shoulders. Eventually she moved her feet to the top of his head, forcing him to work harder to press his tongue into her. The small noises of exertion he made almost got her hotter than the feel of his mouth. Not to mention, just knowing he was literally under her feet. Worshipping her. 

“Eddie,” she gasped, as he stuck two fingers into her and moved his mouth back to her clit. “You’re being such a good boy.” 

“Thank you,” he mumbled against her. His fingers pressing and massaging inside her set her on fire, and it wasn’t long at all before she was barrelling toward the peak. At the same time, the tip of his tongue made sharp pulses against the hood of her clit, and he only stopped to occasionally mutter, “Thank you… thank you.”

Anne cried out as her orgasm hit her, making her back arch and her legs spasm. Her mouth hung open as she inhaled a tight, long breath, letting the waves of it overcome her. She squeezed her eyes shut and reveled in the bliss. The first orgasm, the clitoral one, was always so good. It was sharp and riveting, giving her a high that made her head soar somewhere else and making her forget herself for several moments. But it always passed the soonest, and her clit became unbearably sensitive. 

“Stop,” she cried. “Stop now, Eddie.”

He did, sitting back on his heels and breathing hard. He had probably felt her inner muscles spasm against his fingers. A new hunger rose in her and she needed him now, closer, pressing his body up against hers. 

“Eddie,” she said, more longingly than ever before. “Come here, babe.” She reached out for him, and he took her hand, lifting himself up to his feet. 

He could sense that she needed him to take charge now, and he climbed on to the bed, shuffling over her until he lay on top of her, his hard body pressing her wonderfully into the mattress. His hard, hot cock pressed intently against her thigh, and she almost lost her breath from sheer want. 

She needed to take her shirt off before she suffocated, and Eddie—sweet, wonderful Eddie—took hold of her scrambling hands and helped her. He undid her buttons swiftly, pushing the shirt past her shoulders. He reached around her back and undid her bra, pulling it off as well. He slid a hand across one breast, pressing his thumb against her nipple and making her hiss. 

She took his face in her hand and looked at him. He was sticky and flushed and beautiful. 

“Fuck me,” she said. “Fuck me, Eddie.” 

It was her turn to beg for him, to be desperate for him, and when his cock slid into her—that first ecstatic thrust—she moaned loudly and deeply. 

Eddie grunted as he repositioned himself, steadying himself with a hand on her waist and another pressed into the mattress. Then he began to thrust in earnest, finding his rhythm, in and out. Harder then faster, and faster and harder. 

Her breasts shook along with his pounding, sending vibrations from her nipples through her entire chest and then through her body. Anne moaned again, letting the sounds fall from her lips with abandon. His cock in her felt so good, so big. 

“Yes, Eddie.”

He moaned into her neck, changing the angle and pushing his hips more slowly against hers. It drove his cock deeper inside. 

She wrapped her arms around his back, elated by the way she could not even touch her own elbows, he was so broad and thick. All muscle and strength. So beautiful, her Eddie. 

She was so lucky to have such a beautiful, good boy, who loved her so much, and fucked her so well. 

Anne came for a second time, and she sensed Eddie had reached his peak as well. He always gripped her more tightly whenever he did, burying his face in her neck, his hips jutting raggedly against her body.

This orgasm was always deeper, and she always felt a tidal wave of love for him overcome her. 

She stroked his hair as she came down from her high, her other hand on his bicep, fingers wrapped around its curve. Eddie was breathing hard, his mouth open and his cheek pressed against her chest. She enveloped him in her arms and just held him. They remained like that for a long moment, just breathing and letting their racing hearts return to a normal pace.

The room was quiet again.

“Eddie,” Anne said, continuing to hold him and rifle a hand through his hair. “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is @heyitsamorette


End file.
